Natasha Markov
Natasha „Dev” Markov - '17-letnia hybryda harpi oraz lamii. Pochodzi z Rosji, ale w młodym wieku przeprowadziła się do USA. Mieszka razem z mamą oraz dziadkami, ponieważ jej ojciec pracuje na stałe we Francji. Interesuje się głównie pisaniem opowiadań, od czasu do czasu też rysuje oraz fotografuje, lecz zwykle powstrzymuje ją przed tym lenistwo. Nat ma potwornie niską samoocenę, przez co miała wiele problemów z akceptowaniem siebie, które nadal ją dręczą. Stara się jednak jakoś ułożyć życie w szkole, obejmując posadę przewodniczącej. Dąży do tego, by zmienić siebie na lepsze. Osobowość Natashę trudno nazwać introwertykiem lub ekstrawertykiem. Zależnie od dnia i godziny ma różne nastawienie do spotykania się z ludźmi, ale jeśli już musi, to stara się dobrze bawić. Bliżej jej jednak w stronę takiego domownika-introwertyka, gdyby mogła to by siedziała całe dnie w domu i tylko czasami wychodziła, choć trochę inaczej na to patrzy od kiedy zaczęła myśleć nad zamieszkaniu na stancji z pewnym wyjątkowym współlokatorem. Ma przed tym jeszcze jednak lekkie opory, związane z jej strachem przed przebywaniem poza domem na długi okres czasu (co często psuło jej wakacje). Teraz jest już o wiele lepiej niż kilka lat temu, przeprowadzka do nowego kraju dużo dla niej zmieniła, siejąc na nowo ziarno strachu, ale też pokazując, że potrafi sobie poradzić w nowym miejscu jeśli da sobie trochę czasu. Największą zaletą Natashy jest jej przyjazne nastawienie - stara się być wobec wszystkich uprzejma, nawet jeśli nie zna tej osoby lub jej nie lubi, co wiąże się też z tym, że nie przepada za okazywaniem niechęci. Ogólnie ma problemy z ukazywaniem negatywnych emocji, wszystko, co złe, chowa w sobie, co następnie kumuluje się w dziewczynie i wychodzi na złe. Nie wyciągniesz od niej twarzą w twarz, iż źle się czuje lub jest smutna, takie rzeczy mówi albo osobom z internetu, albo zapisuje do szuflady, by trochę się odciążyć. W krytycznych momentach potrafi wpaść w histerię, która przechodzi jej dopiero po dłuższym czasie, czyli wtedy, kiedy się zmęczy i nie będzie miała siły na dalszy. Łzy są jej reakcją na prawie wszystkie negatywne rzeczy, nawet jak jest zła to jej oczy stają się mokre, bo nie może tego powstrzymać. Trudno powiedzieć, czy skrywa to wszystko pod jakąś maską - samo z siebie przychodzi jej to, że w towarzystwie zachowuje się bardziej wesoło, bardziej głośno, bardziej pozytywnie. Stara się przejąć inicjatywę jeśli rozmowa się nie klei, strzela dużą ilością żartów, po prostu stara się zachować pozory sama z siebie, że wszystko jest okay. Przy jej wrażliwości idzie również duża empatia wobec innych, nie może patrzeć, gdy ludzie i zwierzęta cierpią, a najbardziej wrażliwa jest na krzywdzenie starszych osób i dzieci, które są na tym bezbronnym etapie życia. Stara się zawsze pomóc, jeśli ktoś ją o coś prosi, chyba że złapie ją leń lub naprawdę dana osoba nadepnęła jej nieźle na odcisk. Miała również dużo powikłań zdrowotnych w rodzinie, szczególnie ze strony dziadków, przez co stała się jeszcze bardziej wyczulona na wszelkie krzywdy i choroby. Niestety, idzie z tym to, że jest niesamowicie mocno paranoiczna i neurotyczna, zawsze, ale to zawsze dopowie sobie swoje dwa zdania w głowie, które wprawiają ją w stan paniki, chociaż nic się nie dzieje. Nat próbuje nad tym pracować, choć idzie jej to mozolnie, to dzięki lekom i pomocy psychologicznej oraz wsparciu bliskich prze do przodu. W pewnych krytycznych momentach niezwiązanych z jej stanem psychicznym potrafi o dziwo zachować zimną krew, dopiero później odczuwa skutki tego, co się właśnie stało. Dziewczyna, jak można łatwo stwierdzić po chwilowej rozmowie z nią, jest bardzo tolerancyjna w stosunku do innych. Nikt jej tego nie nauczył, sama jakoś od małego obojętna była jaki ktoś ma kolor skóry czy orientacje, wszystko było dla niej normalne. Pomimo tego wstydzi się nadal otwarcie mówić o swojej orientacji, ale gdy się ją skonfrontuje na ten temat, to nie zaprzeczy, bo byłoby sprzeczne to z tym, co wierzy - każdy jest człowiekiem, więc nie będzie kłamać w takich sprawach, ale też nie będzie tego rozpowiadać na głos. Woli, jak takie rzeczy same z siebie wychodzą. Jeśli sam nie tolerujesz kogoś przez to, jak on wygląda lub kogo kocha, to możesz się pożegnać z nawiązaniem dobrej relacji z Nat. Nie szanuje po prostu ludzi, którzy szerzą nienawiść bez potrzeby. Choć nie przyznałaby się do tego, przez te wszystkie ukrywanie uczuć zaczęła też często kłamać, nie tylko w kwestii emocji. Przeniosło się to na kłamanie w sprawie tego, że wykonała jakieś zadanie (głównie rzeczy do szkoły), co o dziwo zawsze uchodzi jej płazem, bo robi to całkiem sprytnie, lecz w manipulowaniu ludzi nie jest dobra, ma do tego zbyt dobre serce... i jest też na to sama zbyt łatwowierna. Potrafi zaufać każdemu, kto okaże jej dobroć, czego często żałowała w przeszłości, ale nadal się nic nie nauczyła. Pomimo takiej delikatnej natury, kiedy da się jej władze w ręce, to lub rozkazywać innym i mimowolnie chce, by wszyscy słuchali się jej rozkazów, bo jest pewna, że ma rację. Lubi być w roli lidera jeśli ma akurat na to siły mentalne, wtedy z chęcią zostanie kapitanem drużyny. Wiąże się to z tym, iż lubi kontrolować wiele sfer swojego życia, ale też czasami życia innych, lecz nie wchodzi to na toksyczny poziom. Ostatnie, co by chciała zrobić, to skrzywdzić swoich przyjaciół. Pomimo pozorów również nie ma problemów z zamawianiem czegoś przez telefon lub gdy jest z grupą znajomych, jedyny problem występuje przez jej lenistwo, bo po prostu nie chce jej się rozmawiać z kimś telefonicznie jeśli może zrobić to ktoś inny. Ogólnie nie przepada za rozmową przez telefon, gdyż łatwiej jest jej pisać, a gdy rozmawia, ma wrażenie, że bardzo musi się pilnować. Trzeba napomknąć bardzo żartobliwą naturę Nat, która zawsze znajdzie jakiś żart sytuacyjny albo strzeli tekstem godnym na wpisanie do cytatów. Przychodzi jej to naturalnie, choć za komika się nie uważa. Po prostu wielką przyjemność sprawia jej, kiedy ludzie śmieją się z jej żartów, nawet większą, niż powinno. Dziewczyna, jak wiele jej znajomych, jest artystką, choć sama by siebie tak nie nazwała, bo nie uważa się za godną tej nazwy. Ma bardzo małe pokłady wiary w siebie, wręcz krytycznie niskie, tym samym jej samoocena jest równa zeru. Nie lubi wszystkiego, co tworzy, żaden jej rysunek ani opowiadanie jej się nie podoba, nie potrafi być dumna za swojego rękodzieła. Może przez to dosyć źle przyjmować komplementy, bo w żaden nie wierzy i sama uważa, że nic jej one nie dadzą, jeśli najpierw sama nie polubi swoich prac. Nie tylko w sferze artystycznej surowo siebie ocenia, a również nienawidzi swojego wyglądu i znajduje w nim wiele wad. Zdarzają się dni, kiedy na sam widok siebie w lustrze przychodzą jej łzy do oczu, bo wie, że nie ma obecnie tyle siły, by o siebie zadbać. Nat jest też niesamowicie... leniwa, zanim się za coś zabierze to miną dni, a prace z deadlinem zawsze wykonuje noc przed terminem, czasami nawet zdarzało się jej pisać nad ranem, kilka godzin przed wyruszeniem do szkoły. Przez to tworzy bardzo mało, co ją wielce smuci i uważa, że w ogóle się nie rozwija w tym, co robi. Na drugim spektrum artystycznym leży fakt, iż Nat potrafi się pasjonować jedną rzeczą przez długi okres czasu, szczególnie, jeśli ta rzecz ma duży fandom. Uwielbia opowiadać swoim przyjaciołom o tym, co się działo w danej grze czy książce, nawijać godzinami o bohaterach i wysyłać obrazki, chociaż oni prawie zawsze nie wiedzą, o co chodzi w danym dziele. Nie powstrzymuje to dziewczyny od pasjonowania się nimi. Od zawsze świat wymyślony był dla niej jakąś formą ucieczki, wolała o wiele bardziej żyć wydarzeniami z ulubionej książki, niż tymi realnymi, które często ją przytłaczały. Odnajdywała tam szczęście i spokój, mogła bez stresu przeżywać dzień, jeśli miała w czym zatopić swój umysł. Przez to też o wiele bardziej woli zostawać w domu - ma tam po prostu o wiele więcej czynności, które mogłaby robić. Wygląd Natasha jest całkiem wysoką dziewczyną, ma 170 cm wzrostu oraz szczupłą figurę w kształcie gruszki. Ma drobne ramiona oraz ręce, ale większe uda i tyłek. Blada cera dziewczyny ma żółte podtony. Na jej ciele w wielu miejscach widnieją jasnozielone łuski, głównie można je zauważyć na rękach oraz nogach. Na plecach dziewczyny znajdują się średniej wielkości białe skrzydła z zielonym ombre. Włosy Natashy są naturalnie brązowe, lecz farbuje je od dłuższego czasu na biało. Jej oczy są jasnozielone i mają podłużną, gadzią źrenicę. Jej rzęsy są średniej długości i mają lekko zielonkawy odcień. Obok oczu również ma delikatne, zielono-niebieskie łuski. Inną wężową cechą jest jej podwójny język. Ma długie kły, przypominające te wampirze, które nie wystają jej z ust, nosi również aparat ortodontyczny. Zwykle publicznie nosi też okulary, ponieważ ma wadę wzroku. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|180pxRosja – państwo rozciągające się od wschodniej Europy poprzez północną część Azji po Ocean Spokojny. Federacja Rosyjska jest największym państwem na świecie pod względem powierzchni oraz szóstym największym w historii świata. Pod względem liczby ludności zajmuje 9. miejsce. Rosja należy do największych gospodarek świata, pod względem PKB zajmuje 6. miejsce na świecie. Państwo rosyjskie dysponuje największymi na świecie zasobami naturalnymi i źródłami energii. Rosja jest członkiem wielu międzynarodowych organizacji, m.in. jednym z pięciu stałych członków Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ, G20, Euroazjatyckiej Unii Gospodarczej, Wspólnoty Niepodległych Państw, Szanghajskiej Organizacji Współpracy i odgrywa znaczącą rolę w polityce światowej. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|182px|John William WaterhouseLamia – w mitologii greckiej potwór o kobiecej postaci, pożerający dzieci i młodych mężczyzn podstępnie zwabionych jej złudnym pięknem. Według mitów była królową Libii i kochanką Zeusa. Gdy zazdrosna Hera zabiła dzieci Lamii i Zeusa, oszalała z bólu matka zaczęła mordować wszystkie napotkane dzieci. Jej twarz zamieniła się w okrutną maskę. Potrafiła jednak przybierać kształt pięknej kobiety po to, aby uwodzić młodych mężczyzn, zabijać ich i pożerać. Była zaliczana do menad (bachantek). Harpie – duchy (demony) w mitologii greckiej, porywające dzieci i dusze oraz uosabiające gwałtowne porywy wiatru. Hezjod (Teogonia) nazywa harpie „pięknowłosymi” stworzeniami. Obraz harpii jako brzydkiej, uskrzydlonej kobiety-ptaka powstał dość późno, wskutek pomylenia tych stworzeń z syrenami. Rzymscy i bizantyjscy pisarze uszczegółowili ten wizerunek. Na wazie w Muzeum Berlińskim harpia trzyma małą figurkę bohatera w każdym szponie, a jej głowa jest podobna do głowy Gorgony, z wybałuszonymi oczami, sterczącym językiem i kłami. Relacje Rodzina Jej mama ma na imię Mila i pracuje jako sekretarka w firmie budowlanej, przez co jest trochę więcej w domu niż kiedyś, gdy pracowała całe dnie w sklepie spożywczym. Natasha ma bardzo dobre relacje ze swoją mamą, jest do niej bardzo przywiązana i bardzo na niej polega w wielu sytuacjach nawet do teraz. Bardzo podziwia swoją mamę i źle jej z tym, jakie problemy sprawia i sprawiała związane z problemami psychicznymi, dlatego stara teraz jej to wszystko wynagrodzić. Jej rodzice są rozwiedzeni, a ojciec Nat mieszka i pracuje we Francji, więc ma z nim bardzo, i to bardzo mały kontakt. Zwykle po prostu zapyta ją w wiadomości, jak sobie radzi w szkole i to ich cały kontakt, co nie przeszkadza dziewczynie, bo tak naprawdę wychowała się bez ojca, który nawet kiedy cała rodzina mieszkała we Rosji, ten pracował już we Francji. Nat ma również młodszego brata, za którym nie przepada i jego pojawienie przyprawiło ją o wiele problemów. Zwykle nawet się nim nie zajmuje, jedynie wtedy, kiedy musi. Może wiązać się to też z tego, że nie lubi małych dzieci i najlepiej nigdy by nie miała z nimi kontaktu. Oprócz rodziców, Nat ma jeszcze dziadków, z którymi mieszka. Z dziadkami ma też dobry kontakt, to oni głównie ja wychowywali, gdy była młodsza, bo rodziców nie było w domu i to dzięki nim mogła spokojnie się rozwijać. Wiele się od nich nauczyła i jest im za to wdzięczna. Obecnie nie rozmawia z nimi tak często jak kiedyś, jednak ma tak z większością rodziny. Jej babcia jest również niepełnosprawna, przeszła przez amputację nogi oraz ma wiele innych problemów zdrowotnych, z którymi musi jej pomagać rodzina. Od dziecka dziewczyna była oczkiem w głowie dziadków jak i rodziny, lecz pomimo tego nie została wychowana na kogoś rozpuszczonego, wręcz przeciwnie, Nat wyrosła w bardzo szczodrą osobę, która zawsze czuła się źle, kiedy trzeba było wydawać na nią dużo pieniędzy. Dalsza rodzina Natasha utrzymuje dobry kontakt z dalszą rodziną, chociaż większości wujków i cioci nie ma jak nawet odwiedzać, bo by wiązało się to z ponowną wizytą w Rosji. Ma jedynie ciocię i kuzynkę w USA, którym często wizytę jak ma okazję. Kiedyś wręcz nienawidziły się z kuzynką, jednak wraz z wiekiem, wyrosły z tego i zaczęły bardzo siebie lubić i wspierać. Natashy trudno sobie teraz wyobrazić, jakby czuła się bez jakiejkolwiek rodziny w Stanach. Przyjaciele Amelie Purrmeow = Amelie poznała Natashę podczas kampanii wyborczej na przewodniczącego rady uczniowskiej. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu nowego semestru w Straszyceum, oficjalnie można było składać kandydatury. Niestety, niewielu uczniów zainteresowało się posadą. Do końcowej eliminacji przeszły Amelie oraz Nat, które uzyskały równą ilość głosów, więc postanowiono zorganizować dogrywkę. Ze względu na dość dużą popularność wśród uczniów, kotka była przekonana o swojej wygranej, jednak jej nadzieje okazały się być złudne... Do wyborów został niecały tydzień. Natasha i Amelie w pocie czoła przygotowały plakaty, przypinki oraz naklejki z ich podobiznami i hasłami wymyślonymi przez autorki. Całymi dniami przechadzały się po korytarzach, rozwieszając plakaty i rozdając drobne upominki, aby zebrać jak największą liczbę głosów. Został jeden dzień do kampanii. Kiedy kotołaczka wracała z dodatkowych zajęć, spotkała Natashę, która przyklejała plakat z napisem "VOTE 4 DEV" koło tablicy korkowej z ogłoszeniami. - Cześć, Nat... Co robisz...? - kotka podeszła do hybrydy, aby zacząć rozmowę. - Rozwieszam moją wyborczą propagandę. A tak serio, to po prostu rozwieszam plakaty, coś się stało? - odpowiedziała, nie przerywając swojej pracy. - Och, pytam z czystej ciekawości... Powiedz... Naprawdę ci tak na tym zależy? - Szczerze? To trochę tak. Lubię mieć możliwość decydowania o czymś, o co dbam... chyba też po prostu lubię mieć kontrolę nad pewnymi rzeczami. Ale pomijając to, chcę by wszystkim się tu lepiej żyło... plus chciałabym sama sobie udowodnić pewne rzeczy - odpowiedziała ze spokojem w głosie. I wtedy Amelie coś zrozumiała... Nie zależało jej już na wygranej, tak jak wcześniej. Wiedziała, że im obu wyjdzie na dobre, jeśli to Natasha wygra wybory. Doszło do niej, że nie potrzebuje sławy, czy popularności, a obowiązki należące do przewodniczącej tylko by zaniedbywała... Gdyby tylko mogła cofnąć czas, nawet by nie kandydowała. Teraz pojęła to, że Natasha znacznie staranniej i sumienniej wywiąże się z obietnic oraz postanowień. Nazajutrz, w wampiauli, stawili się wszyscy uczniowie oraz nauczyciele. Amelie i Natasha stały na scenie. Miały wygłosić uprzednio przygotowane przemowy, podać argumenty, dla których to właśnie one powinny wygrać i korzyści płynące z ich wygranej. Dyrektorka podała Natashy mikrofon, dziewczyna zaczęła wygłaszać swoją przemowę, spoglądając ukradkiem na małą, kwadratową karteczkę, którą trzymała w dłoni. - Drodzy uczniowie i nauczyciele. Chcę udowodnić przede wszystkim sobie, że mogę przyczynić się do rozwijania naszej społeczności oraz że stać mnie na więcej. Pragnę rozwijać wasze zainteresowania, poprzez utworzenie kółek zainteresowań w naszej szkole. Obiecuję, że wywiążę się z każdej obietnicy, a swoje zadania i obowiązki będę wykonywać z przyjemnością. – Dziewczyna ukłoniła się, a widownia zaczęła bić jej gromkie brawa. Hybryda podała mikrofon z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem dla Amelie, która najwidoczniej bardzo stresowała się owymi wyborami. - Eh... ja... Ja... – dyrektorka ponaglała ją, wskazując palcem na swój prawy nadgarstek. Dała jej do zrozumienia, że musi się streszczać. – Ja... Chciałabym was wszystkich bardzo przeprosić... - Zebrani nie ukrywali zdziwienia. - Niestety, nie mogę wam obiecać, że będę dobrą przewodniczącą. Nie mogę wam obiecać, że będziecie zadowoleni z moich pomysłów. Nie mogę obiecać też, że wszystkie zadania wykonałabym tak dobrze, jak Natasha. Ale mogę wam obiecać jedną rzecz, ona na pewno spełni wasze wszystkie oczekiwania. Jestem tego pewna... – Amelie oddała mikrofon dyrektorce i zajęła miejsce miejsce obok Blair i San-Hee. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że wszystkim tak spodoba się jej krótka wypowiedź. Siedząca w sąsiednim rzędzie Natasha, z nadal lekko rozchylonymi wargami, zwróciła wzrok w stronę Amelie i posłała jej wdzięczny uśmiech, który kotka odwzajemniła. Po paru minutach, dyrektorka otworzyła kopertę z imieniem zwycięzcy, na podstawie zebranych głosów. - Wychodzi na to, że... mamy remis! – nagle, z końca sali dobiegł dźwięczny głos. - Chwileczkę! – Amelie przebiegła przez środek wampiauli i wbiegła po drewnianych schodkach. Szepnęła coś do ucha pani Krewnickiej i wróciła na swoje miejsce. - ...W związku ze zmianami, które nastąpiły w ostatniej chwili, nową przewodniczącą zostaje... Natasha! – gdy hybryda to usłyszała, nie mogła ukryć zdziwienia. Czyżby Amelie w ostatnim momencie zagłosowała właśnie na nią? Poczuła dziwne uczucie, była jej ogromnie wdzięczna. – A Amelie... – kobieta skinęła głową w jej kierunku. – Będzie jej zastępcą! Natasha zaczęła klaskać, ciesząc się, że to akurat Amelie obejmie tę rolę. Wyraziła swoje zadowolenie dla kotołaczki i podziękowała jej za wsparcie. Od tamtej pory, dziewczyny spędzały ze sobą wiele czasu, co pozwoliło im się zbliżyć do siebie i lepiej poznać. Pomagają sobie nawzajem w chwilach zwątpienia i śmiało mogą nazwać siebie straszyciółkami. |-| Blair DeGhoul = Z Blair poznały się w sytuacji, która dla nich obu nie była zbyt przyjemna. Pewnego ranka do Natashy podbiegła Amelie, wyraźnie zdenerwowana czymś, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Zanim hybryda zdążyła zadać pytanie, kotka pociągnęła ją za sobą, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Zaprowadziła ją do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie oprócz niepełnej drużyny potworniarek, stała Blair ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Natasha kojarzyła dziewczynę z różnych opowiadań Amelie, głównie tych ostatnich, dotyczących podbojów miłosnych gargulki. Przywitała ją z uśmiechem, na który Blair starała się szczerze odpowiedzieć, ale nie dało się ukryć, że była niezadowolona. - Więc, o co chodzi z tym ciągnięciem mnie przez połowę szkoły? - zapytała Nat, zaczynając czuć się trochę niepewnie przez zaistniałą sytuację. - I mnie - dodała gargulka, poprawiając swoje okulary. - Ekhm... - odchrząknęła Amelie, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy, jakby to była sprawa i śmierci... ale hej, gdyby tak było, to Blair nie musiałaby się przejmować, bo i tak nie żyje - to akurat dodała w myślach Nat, za bardzo rozmyślając nad słowami, które miały paść. - Potrzebuję was w składzie potworniarek, na jedną grę. I nie mogę przyjąć odmowy, bo każda inna kompatybilna osoba nagle złamała nogę lub ma ważny test. - Ja? - powiedziały w tym samym czasie zdziwione dziewczyny, patrząc najpierw z niedowierzaniem na Amelie, a potem na siebie. - My? - Jesteście bardzo kompatybilne, booo... um... zawsze pomożecie przyjaciółce w potrzebie? - Kotołaczka przybrała najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy, po czym złożyła ręce. - Proszę, jesteście moją ostatnią nadzieją... W tym Amelie miała rację - dziewczyny zawsze starały się pomóc swoim przyjaciołom w potrzebie, a Natasha szczególnie nie potrafiła odmawiać, chyba, że tyczyło się to wstania przed dziesiątą nad ranem. Zgodnie popatrzyły na siebie z gargulką, po czym kiwnęły głowami, prawie natychmiastowo żałując tej decyzji. Amelie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i klasnęła w dłonie, biorąc obie przyjaciółki za ręce, by zaprowadzić je do szatni. Bo szybkim przebraniu się w kostiumy, dołączyły do reszty składu potworniarek. Kapitana zastępowała Amelie, więc to ona uczyła je układu na ten mecz. Dziewczyny... nie radziły sobie najlepiej. Szczególnie Blair, która nie miała takiego doświadczenia w chodzeniu na obcasach, a tańczenie w nich to zupełnie inny poziom trudności. Nat nadrabiała to trochę potajemnym tańczeniem w domu układów tanecznych z jej ulubionych piosenek oraz prawdopodobnie przebiegnięciem dwóch kółek na obcasach w trzeciej klasie. Szybko się jednak męczyła, co przynosiło podobne efekty, co u gargulki. Dostały tylko godzinę przerwy przed meczem, którą poświęciły na łapaniu oddechu oraz rozmyślaniu, czemu popełniły taki poważny błąd. Porozmawiały trochę ze sobą, dowiadując się o swoich wspólnych zainteresowaniach. Mecz w końcu się rozpoczął, więc nie miły więcej czasu na przyjemności. - Jeśli dzisiaj umrę, to niech rozsypią moje prochy nad plażą w Malibu - powiedziała Nat wystarczająco głośno, by usłyszała ją Blair. - Czemu w Malibu? - Mnie pytasz? Po prostu brzmiało romantycznie - odpowiedziała zdenerwowana hybryda, mierząc wzrokiem dużą widownię, jaka się zebrała na trybunach. - Jeśli umrzemy, to umrzemy razem - skwitowała gargulka, z dziwnie pewnym uśmiechem. - Ale ty... - Nie pytaj, po prostu brzmiało romantycznie. - Na ten tekst Natasha trąciła Blair lekko ramieniem, rzucając jej szybki uśmiech. Tym samym potworniarki zaczęły wykonywać swój układ i rzucać hasła motywacyjne w stronę drużyny Straszyceum. Blair i Natasha z całych sił próbowałby nadążać za resztą dziewczyn i śledzić ich ruchy, co przynosiło średni skutek, ale jakiś przynosiło. Nikt nawet ich nie wygwizdał... jeśli cheerleaderki można wygwizdać. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, dopóki nie przyszedł moment na zrobienie ostatniej figury - piramidy. To zdecydowanie było ponad możliwości obu dziewczyn, które dodatkowo były zmęczone tak długim wysiłkiem fizycznym. Amelie w ostatniej chwili przegrupowała resztę dziewczyn tak, aby i bez Natashy i Blair piramida się udała. Obie hybrydy nadal znajdowały się zbyt na widoku, a zejście z niego nie przyszło Nat do głowy, kiedy krzyknęła do gargulki: - Zachowuj się naturalnie! A sama położyła się na ziemi w pozie przypominającej w pół Kim Kardashian leżącą na plaży, a w pół sikającego psa. Blair na ten widok zrezygnowała z jakiegokolwiek starania się, by pozować, i po prostu machała pomponami, usilnie ukrywając swój uśmiech. Koniec końców, drużyna Straszyceum przegrała, jednak w duszy Natasha i Blair czuły się zwycięzcami... jeśli za nagrodę można liczyć pot i łzy. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęły się ze sobą przyjaźnić. |-| Hinata Shimizu = |-| Marina Nazarova = |-| Lena Voronin = |-| Katherine Evans = Natasha z Katherine poznały się przez zupełny przypadek. Nat wracała do domu autobusem, siedząc z tyłu i w spokoju czytała książkę. Kotka siedziała obok niej, jednak wyraźnie było widać, że coś jest nie tak. Przez to, że autobus był wyjątkowo zatłoczony, Kat poczuła się niezbyt dobrze psychicznie, co w odpowiednim momencie zauważyła Natasha, proponując, aby razem wysiadły na następnym przystanku. Dziewczyna się na to zgodziła bez większego namysłu, będąc na skraju paniki. Bo wydostaniu się z pojazdu, obie usiadły na pobliską ławkę, gdzie kotka mogła się uspokoić, a Nat robiła to, co najlepiej potrafi, czyli wspierała ją mentalnie. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy Katherine była już spokojna, wdały się w krótką rozmowę, wymieniając się swoimi imionami. Natasha zaproponowała, że może poczekać z nią na następny autobus, lecz okazało się, że kotka mieszkała nie tak daleko od miejsca, w którym wysiadły, więc hybryda poszła razem z nią, tak na wszelki wypadek. Katherine podziękowała się za wszystko i dopiero, kiedy się ze sobą pożegnały, dziewczyna pomyślałam, że dobrze by było wymienić się jakimś kontaktem do siebie, jednak na to było za późno. Na szczęście spotkały się kilka dni po tym w szkole, trafiając na siebie przypadkowo na korytarzu. To ucieszyło je obie, niestety mogły wymienić tylko kilka zdań, zanim zadzwonił dzwonek i musiały udać się na lekcje. Poszczęściło im się również godzinę później, gdy okazało się, że ich klasy mają łączone zajęcia ze względu na zastępstwo. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyny wymieniły się numerami i zaprosiły na profilu społecznościowym. Od tamtej pory zaczęły ze sobą pisać, na początku było to troszkę awkward, jednak z czasem się już rozluźniły i przyzwyczaiły do siebie. Bardzo pomógł im w tym fakt, iż obie mają podobne, popkulturowe zainteresowania i mogły ze sobą rozmawiać na te tematy. Obecnie Kat jest jedną z najlepszych przyjaciółek Nat, kotka często zabiera hybrydę na różne konwenty, na co sama wcześniej nie miała odwagi. |-| Gabriel M. Granissima = Znajomi Justin Saina = |-| Ally "Octo" Pus = |-| Jay Ayton = Natasha poznała Jay'a za pomocą Ally. Gdy dziewczynie zepsuł się komputer, nie miała nikogo, do kogo mogła się z tym zwrócić. Pożaliła się z tego Ally, która napomknęła, że jej chłopak interesuje się komputerami i informatyką, więc może będzie w stanie jej pomóc. Poszła więc do niego z Jaskrem z wielką nadzieją na uratowanie swojego dziecka. Chłopak chętnie jej w tym pomógł, naprawiając laptopa bez problemu. Nat w podziękowaniu kupiła mu mini prezent - dużą tabliczkę mlecznej czekolady, w końcu hej, kto nie lubi czekolady? Od tamtego czasu rzadko ze sobą rozmawiają, a jak już, to zwykle spotykają się we trójkę, razem z Ally. |-| Mei - Lin Lang = Nat poznała Mei - Lin Lang, kiedy potrzebowała kogoś, kto doradziłby jej jak zajmować się nowo zakupionymi roślinami. Hybryda postanowiła, że chce w końcu kupić do swojego pokoju ładne roślinki, które byłyby bardzo ładnym dodatkiem. Niezbyt umiała się jednak nimi zajmować, bo każda roślinka trafiająca w jej ręce więdła, nim nie minął nawet tydzień. Kojarzyła, że kotka interesuje się ogrodnictwem, wiec zwróciła się do niej z prośbą o pomoc. Mei skłamała na temat swojego doświadczenia z ogrodnictwem, ale miała dobre zamiary. Po przedstawieniu zakupionych roślin, kotołaczka doradziła jej, co ma robić, posiłkując się wiedzą z internetu. Ku zaskoczeniu Nat, rośliny zwiędły dopiero po dwóch tygodniach. Dziewczyny wyjaśniły sobie tę sprawę, a hybryda nie miała niczego za złe Mei, wiedząc, że tylko chciała jej pomóc. |-| Kaveh Wyrm = |-| Lethe Mnemosyne = |-| Tracy Berg = |-| Jack Rabbit = Wrogowie Natasha stara nie robić sobie wrogów. Miłość Natasha jest biseksualna - obecnie nie ma jednak partnera. Zwierzak Natasha niestety nie ma żadnego zwierzaka, jednak bardzo pragnie mieć dużego psa lub jakiegoś ptaka, ewentualnie szczurki. Miała w przeszłości wiele zwierząt, między innymi dwa żółwie, cztery psy i niezliczoną ilość kotów. Umiejętności *'Latanie - '''dzięki posiadaniu skrzydeł Nat może swobodnie latać, jednak ma lekki lęk wysokości, przez co boi się wznosić wysoko w powietrze. *'Gruba skóra - dziewczyna jest pokryta łuskami, która sprawiają, że jej skóra jest o wiele grubsza od normalnej, przez co jest mniej podatna na obrażenia, ale również rany goją jej się dłużej. *'''Zęby jadowe - '''Nat jeśli chce, może z kłów wypuścić paraliżującą truciznę, która w dużej dawce może zabić nawet ofiarę. Zainteresowania Pisanie i tworzenie Hybryda zajmuje się głównie pisaniem opowiadań oraz tworzeniem własnych postaci. Wszystko rozpoczęło się od jej ulubionej serii książek, po przeczytaniu której postanowiła napisać swoje opowiadanie. Na początku było ono totalną zżynką ze źródła inspiracji, ale im Nat dorastała, tym coraz bardziej poprawiała swoją "powieść życia". Obecnie wielką przyjemność sprawia jej kreowanie postaci i własnych historii, i nie zamierza tego porzucić w najbliższym czasie. Literatura Dziewczyna w młodym wieku zaczęła czytać i tak narodziła się jej miłość do książek. Uwielbia wszelakie powieści fantastyczne i przygodowe, bardzo przyjemnie czyta jej się też powieści powiązane z magią i tematyką LGBT. Lubi również poezję, choć nie sięga po nią tak często. Książki są dla niej pewnym sposobem na ucieczkę z realnego świata i od swoich problemów. Przyjemność sprawia jej też po prostu narzekanie na złe dzieła. Gry komputerowe Nat uwielbia grać w komputerowe, a od kiedy już się nie przejmuje, że zamiast gry mogłaby na przykład pisać, to spędza na tej czynności o wiele więcej czasu. Nie zaczynała swojej przygody z grami od dziecka, pierwszą serią, w której się zakochała była trzecia część pewnego symulatora życia. Zajęło kilka lat, zanim za sprawą znajomych sięgnęła po inne tytuły i bardzo jej się spodobały. Najbardziej lubi gry albo z artystycznym przesłaniem, albo gry przygodowe-fantasy/sci-fi, gdzie samemu wybiera się swoją historię. Rysowanie Nat zaczęła rysować jakoś w piątej klasie szkoły podstawowej, chociaż oczywiście wcześniej robiła jakieś malunki do szkoły. To jednak dopiero w wieku 12 lat rysowanie przerodziło się w poważniejsze hobby dziewczyny. Wszystko rozpoczęło się od rysowania kucyków i koni, a później własnych postaci. Nat nie uważa, że jest w tym dobra, wręcz bardzo nie lubi swoich prac, przez co tworzenie obrazków sprawia jej mniejszą przyjemność niż powinno, lecz nadal to robi. Gra na gitarze Nat nie gra na gitarze od jakiegoś długiego czasu, jednak uczęszczała przez jakiś rok na lekcje z gry na tym instrumencie.. Nauczyła się co nie co i obecnie, choć nieudolna, to gra na gitarze sprawia jej przyjemność. Chciałaby kiedyś rozwinąć się na tyle, by nie wstydzić się zagrać czegoś komuś, lecz od kiedy nie chodzi na lekcje to ten zapał opada, ponieważ nie ma nikogo, kto nakierowałby ją na odpowiednią drogę. Fotografia Fotografię zaszczepił w niej wujek, kiedy pokazał jej co i jak, kiedy Nat miała jakieś 12 lat. Od tamtego czasu zaczęła sama bawić się w robienie zdjęć i choć nie wie, czy robi to dobrze, to uchwycenie przyrody na kliszy sprawia jej dużą przyjemność. Najbardziej właśnie lubi robić jakieś miniaturki przyrodnicze, za fotografowaniem ludzi nie przepada, bo nie posiada odpowiednich umiejętności, by robić to ciekawe. Potrafi też przerabiać zdjęcia, co często wykorzystuje nie tylko w zdjęciach. Obecnie rzadko cokolwiek robi, ponieważ straciła do tego trochę zapał. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Białych skrzydłach z zielonym ombre. #Łuskach na całym ciele. #Wiecznych workach pod oczami. #Po bardzo głośnym i szybkim sposobie mówienia. Wystąpienia Filmy Pełnometrażowe *Bloody Little Liars Seriale *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Shane, Nat, Dev Ulubione powiedzonko: "W ogóle!" Najbardziej lubi: 'Siedzenie w domu i możliwość robienia tego, na co ma ochotę... czyli głównie granie w gry, rysowanie czy pisanie ze znajomymi. Uwielbia jednak chodzić od czasu do czasu na zakupy, ponieważ kupowanie nowych ciuchów sprawia jej niesamowitą satysfakcje. '...a najmniej: '''Niezapowiedzianych wizyt rodziny oraz obiadków rodzinnym, i się nimi stresuje, jak i nie wie, co podczas nich robić oraz uważa je za kompletną stratę czasu. '''Zwierzak: '''Nat nie ma zwierzątka, chociaż bardzo chciałaby mieć jakiegoś dużego psa lub ptaka. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Telefonu, zawsze pilnuje, by mieć go przy sobie. Jeśli zapomni go z domu, to albo będzie chciała się wrócić, albo będzie niespokojna przez cały czas. Po prostu źle się czuje bez możliwości zadzwonienia do kogoś lub napisania do swoich znajomych, gdyby tego potrzebowała. Ulubiony kolor: 'Czarny, lubi również zielenie i błękity. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Wszystkie meble z jej pokoju są importowane z Niemiec i mają zapewne ponad 50 lat. Dziewczyna po prostu o wiele bardziej ceni sobie taki stary styl i w pewien sposób czuje się przez to oryginalna. Ma w pokoju również zawsze bałagan, a jeśli raz na ruski rok posprząta, to i tak wygląda on na... zapchany, przez ilość trzymanych w nim rzeczy. Natasha ma również dużą kolekcję pluszaków, najwięcej takich w kształcie flamingów. '''Ciekawostka: '''Czy wiesz, kto jest jej ulubionym idolem? Serie Basic = Natasha Letnie ID.png *'Linia: *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer Modelu: -' |-| Around the World = Nat16.png *'Linia:' Around the World *'Strój: '''hanbok *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer Modelu: -' Nat w tej serii ma na sobie krótką wersję tradycyjnego, koreańskiego stroju - hanboku. Góra stroju jest w zielono-biało-czerwone wzory kwiatów. Pas, którym przewiązany jest strój ma biały kolor oraz znajduje się na nim czerwony frędzelek. Dół to biała, szeroka spódnica. Buty dziewczyny to zwykłe, białe baletki wiązane w kostce. Hybryda ma spięte włosy w niskiego kucyka, nie ma w tej serii również okularów. Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 18 maja; jest spod znaku Byka. *Nie lubi kaktusów, ma wrażenie, że przynoszą jej pecha, chociaż sama ma w pokoju inne rośliny z gatunku sukulentów. *Nie potrafi pływać, choć wiele razy próbowano ją nauczyć. *Historia poznania z Amelie została napisana przez Amm <3 *Od morza o wiele bardziej lubi góry, i nie jest to związane z nie potrafieniem pływać. Uwielbia górskie widoki, a wspinaczka zawsze poprawia jej humor. *Gdy jest smutna lub źle się czuje, ma nawyk do impulsywnego zamawiania rzeczy przez internet, najczęściej ciuchów albo artykułów biurowych. *Od wielu lat zmaga się z problemami na tle psychicznym - jest neurotyczką, jak i wiele razy była na granicy zaburzenia odżywiana. Teraz ma się o wiele lepiej, dzięki pomocy specjalistów.j. *Jej ulubioną serią książek są "Zwiadowcy", która sprawiła, że zakochała się w fantastyce i ogólnie w czytaniu. *Ulubionym zwierzęciem dziewczyny są smoki i nikt nie wmówi jej, że to zła odpowiedź. Uwielbia też z całego serca psy i ptaki, jak i koty. *Jej ukochaną rasą psów są berneńskie psy pasterskie i bernardyny. Ogólnie kocha duże rasy psów. Ma również specjalne miejsce w serduszku dla psów rasy italian greyhound. *Uwielbia pluszaki, ma ich mnóstwo w swoim pokoju i to jeden z najbardziej trafionych prezentów dla niej. *Posiada keyboard, jednak ma małą motywację, by uczyć się na nim grać. Tak samo ma się sprawa z ukulele oraz harmonijką. *Potrafi zniszczyć przez przypadek wszystko, jak np. gitarę, którą kiedyś przełamała na pół i rozpaczała nad nią jak nad własnym dzieckiem. *Często nadaje imiona bliskim jej przedmiotom - jej laptop nazywa się Jaskier, gitara Ciri, a ukulele Yennefer. Wszystkie imiona pochodzą z serii "Wiedźmin". *Z języków zna rosyjski, polski oraz angielski, jak i trochę niemieckiego, którego nienawidzi. Powoli uczy się również podstaw francuskiego. *Obrzydza ją widok żył i krwi. Bardzo również boi się pobierania krwi, najczęściej robi jej się podczas niego słabo. *Przeraźliwie boi się pijawek, szczypawek oraz kleszczy. *Uwielbia napoje aloesowe. *Nie potrafi gwizdać na żaden możliwy sposób, chociaż wiele razy próbowała się nauczyć. *Cierpi na mizofonię. *Bardzo lubi gotować, ale tylko dla innych, nie dla siebie. *Nie przepada za jedzeniem przy kimś, dlatego w domu nigdy nie miała wspólnych, rodzinnych obiadów. Galeria NatNoweSimsy.png|New Scaremester NatTwarzSimsy.png|twarz w simsach NatStrojeSimsyNowe.png nat16.png|Around the World nat7.png|Dance 'till Dawn NatiAmel.png|Z Amelie i Blair jako fearleaderki słowiańskiprzykuc.png|prawdziwa forma home screech home Grupowyprzykuc.png|only prawilne ziomki NatashaSzkic.png natszkicrainbow.jpg|w zdrapywanym szkicowniku Natasha Letnie ID.png|nowe ID Od innych NatashaodLamcilove.jpg|od Lamci <3 16237397_1259909294116919_1816800559_n.jpg|od Kaci <3 Natasha moodboard by Pixie.png|od Pixie <3 Walentynka dla Liścia by Rochi 2018.jpg|od Rochi na Walentynki <3 Natasha i Lena by A.G.jpg|Śliczna Nat z Leną na Walentynki od Amm <3 NatashaSzkic by Rochi.jpeg|od Rochi <3 Natasha chibi by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Rosja Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High